The World You Love
by BrucasHeArTs4All
Summary: Brucas Story
1. Default Chapter

After Luke had beat Nathan eight out of the ten times they played, he decided to call it a day. Nathan offered him a ride home, but Luke declined. He knew he had a lot to sort out in his heart and a walk would be the perfect thing. As he passed the school, he saw Whitey coming out of the building. Whitey didn't see him, but suddenly, Lucas's brain was racing. He thought of the Jacuzzi and the book and his tattoo, but mostly, he just thought of the many times Whitey had lectured the team with his life stories, and Luke knew it was time.

Brooke came back from her walk. She looked up her walkway and saw Lucas sitting on her steps. His head was down and he was quietly muttering to himself.

"Luke," she said, unsure whether she was overjoyed or terrified or both of seeing him,

"What are you doing here?"

"Brooke, listen, I have to tell you something. Please don't say anything until I'm done. I'm afraid if I stop, I'll never be able to start. Brooke, when I first met you, I thought you were a wild, crazy girl and I should stay as far away from you as possible. But as I got to know you, I realized that you are an amazingly wonderful woman. I have spent so much time getting to know you, but I feel like there is so much more to you than I will ever know. When we were dating, it was some of the best days of my life. I had the best time with you, and I never wanted to be apart. But then I got scared. All the feelings I had for you were terrifying me. So, I turned to Peyton, and you know the story from there. But with Peyton, that wasn't love, or anything like it, she was nothing compared to you. I turned to her because I was scared of you, scared of what I was feeling for you. But I cant run any more Brooke, I love you, I always have and I always will. I know that your with Felix, but I just had to say it." Lucas took a deep breath and shyly looked up at her.

Brooke was in shock, she was so afraid of Lucas, but she felt so safe with him too. Her heart raced whenever she saw him, and she finally realized what that meant. She slowly walked up to him.

Lucas watched Brooke walk to him and she knew that she was scared. He came to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Brooke, please don't be sad. I just want you to be happy. I had to get this off my back. I want you to know that whatever you do, or say, we can always be friends and I will always, always be there for you."

Lucas backed away and looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She had a faint smile on her face. _That is a good sign, right?_ Brooke walked towards him and she pulled him close to her. His face was right in front of her, his eyes were confused, and pleading, waiting for some kind of sign of her feelings. With some courage, somewhere in her heart, she leaned forward and kissed him, lightly. She backed up and smiled, her arms still intertwined with his.

"I love you too Broody." She smiled and pressed her body tightly against his and kissed him again. She let all of her passion flow through her lips, and it was, by far, the best kiss she had ever had.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas walked Brooke back to her house. They had gone for a walk, their first since becoming a couple. They were blissfully in love. They walked down the street, hand in hand, stopping every few seconds to kiss again. The two of them had wanted this for so long, and now they could finally have it.

Brooke sat on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few hours. She was in love, and was loved back. But she still was going out with Felix. Brooke sighed and went over to his house. She knew she had to break things off with him, but it was still going to be hard. She knocked on the door and Felix answered the door.

"Hey Brooke," Felix smiled, " Need a little lovin'? I was just going to come over to you." He laughed.

" No, Felix, I don't need sex. We have to talk." She said, confidently.

Felix looked uncomfortably around. "What?" he said, " If this has anything to do with Lucas.."

"Felix! This has to do with me! Just listen. I cant do this anymore. I don't love you and you don't love me. I want something more than that, and I'm sorry, but I just-I just don't want to do this fling thing anymore. I want something real. I want love." She smiled, knowing she had it.

"Brooke, I can give you that. I can love you." Felix laughed, he didn't love her, but he didn't want to lose her sex, "I love you, its easy, see!"

"God damnit Felix, how can you joke about love? I have found love, ok? That's why we cant be together! I want to be happy, Felix and Lucas makes me happy, so we are through, and I don't want to see your ass-wipin-love-hating ugly face ever again!" Brooke yelled, and then stormed back to her house.

"So it is Lucas.. well he will have to pay for what he's done to me." Felix said to himself.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas continued his walk after he dropped Brooke off. He knew she was going to break up with Felix, and he wanted to be there for her, but she told him she had to do it herself. He was so happy to finally be with her. She was the perfect girl for him, and he loved her in a way that he had never felt. Lucas wanted to be with Brooke every minute, and even though she told him not to, Lucas headed back to her house. He knew she would be upset after breaking up with Felix and he wanted to be there for her.

Lucas got to Brookes house and went around the back way. He found the spare key under the pot and let himself in. He knew her parents wouldn't be home. He went upstairs to her room and saw her on the bed, crying.

"Brooke, baby, are you ok, come here." Lucas was upset that she was crying. He pulled her into a tight hug, and let her rest her head against his shoulder. He lightly stroked her hair, knowing she loved when he did that.

Brooke was so happy that Lucas had come. She felt so safe with him, and even though she told him not to come, she didn't mean it. She wanted him to be with her, because when she was with him, she felt like nothing was wrong.

Lucas kissed her head, and then rested his head on hers. He would stay like this forever if he could.

Brooke raised her head and kissed him. "Thanks Luke," she said.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For being here for me, and with me." She smiled at him. His face was right next to hers and she leaned in and kissed him again. "Luke, I want you to be careful. I accidentally told Felix I was with you, and you know how he is." Brooke was really worried. She was afraid of Felix, and what he could do. After all, he already had beaten up Lucas once, and that was just because he broke up with Anna, who knows what he'd do if he found out Lucas had made Brooke cheat and break up with him.

Lucas laughed. "Don't worry baby, I can hold my own. I don't want you to be scared for my safety, especially with Felix."

"Ok, if you say so." Brooke said, but she was still worried.

"Come here," Lucas was uspet that Brooke was worried about him, and pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up and kissed him. " So we're here, in my room.. alone.. on my bed." Brooke giggled and pulled Lucas down on top of her. Luke laughed and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Felix drove to the rivercourt. He had just watched Lucas leave Brooke's almost five hours since he came in. Brooke walked him outside, and hugged him. "Bye boyfriend," she said and then kissed him. He watched Lucas walk down the street, and then watched Brooke look after Lucas with such a happy expression.

"They aren't in love, they're just both good in bed." Felix muttered to himself. "Brooke wants me."

Lucas walked to the rivercourt, blissfully happy. He needed to burn off some steam and basketball was the best way to do it. He was shooting hoops, making every shot, when he saw Felix's car drive up.

"Here we go," Lucas sighed. "Felix, listen, I don't want to fight you."

"Too late for that. You stole my girl, and I miss her sex. She may just be a slut to you, but to me, she, she was all I needed." Felix said.

"Yea, all you needed in bed. How dare you call my girlfriend a slut!" Lucas shouted and punched Felix. Lucas knocked Felix to the ground and punched him again. "Brooke is not a slut! She is an intelligent and amazing girl, and she was stooping way below herself to even look at you." Lucas said as he punched Felix again.

By this time, Felix had worked up his adrenaline and punched Lucas back. Lucas yelled as he grasped his bad shoulder where Felix had hit him.

"STOP!" Brooke yelled! She had seen Felix get in his car and drive after Lucas, and knew what was going to happen. Lucas was kneeling down on the court, holding his shoulder and rocking back and forth. "Felix, what the hell is your problem? You had no right to do this! You didn't care about me, I just used you for sex. I'll admit it, but you suck in bed! Now get the hell out of here, and_ never_ bother us again!" She said, icily. Then she ran over to Lucas. "Hey baby, are you ok? I'm taking you to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucas was laying on the hospital bed when he woke up. He saw Brooke outside, pacing while she talked to the doctor. He was terrified of what the news was about his shoulder, he couldn't live without basketball. After the doctor left, he watched Brooke get on her cell phone, and then she looked inside. She saw Lucas was awake, and stormed in.

"Lucas, what the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me about your HCM? Luke, you lied to me! You said you didn't have it, and then you go out and play basketball? What kind of idiot are you? Do you want to die? Because I don't want you to. Lucas, I never want to lose you."

"Brooke, come here." Lucas said, he was upset that the doctor told her about his heart condition, but he was glad she knew. "Brooke, you will NEVER, _NEVER _ lose me. Look at me, I will forever be here for you, ok? I didn't tell you about my HCM because I didn't want you to worry, and because there is a way they can fix it. I just don't have the money for the surgery, but I am earning it. Baby, I will be fine in no time, and I didn't want to worry you over nothing."

"Lucas, I want you to always tell me everything! I don't want you to worry whether or not I'll be able to handle it, because I will. I want you to trust me, and I want to know everything about you! If this is going to work, we have to tell each other everything." She said.

" I will, and I will always tell you everything about me from now on." Luke smiled and kissed her.

" How much is the surgery?" Brooke asked.

" Its $25,000. But I have saved up $10,000." Lucas said.

" I'll pay for it, you can spend the $10,000 on me later!" She laughed.

"Brooke, in case you don't remember, you're poor, and don't worry, I can get the other $15,000 quickly."

"No Lucas,_ I'm _not poor, my family is. My grandmother always hated the way my parents raised me, and in her will, she left me $30,000 and her mansion. I'm going to pay for your surgery."

"Brooke.." Lucas started.

"Lucas, stop, I don't want you to argue with me. I would do anything for your health, and I am going to pay for your surgery. Now don't talk, kiss." She laughed.

Lucas kissed her, promising himself that he would talk to her about it later. For now, he was glad she was with him, and was glad she was kissing him.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brooke woke up in the hospital room lying on Lucas's bed. Her head was resting on his chest and all the events from the day before came rushing back. She slowly got up, trying not to wake up Lucas. She wrote a note to him and put it on his hand. She knew he would see it there. Then she went home.

She quickly put together a bag of clothes, knowing she would be at the hospital for the next couple of weeks. Then she called up Peyton.

"Hey friend, haven't talked to you in a while. But a lot of things have happened since we have talked." Brooke laughed. " Ok, recap, me and Lucas are in love, the whole Felix thing is over, Luke is in the hospital and he has HCM, and I need you to drive me to the bank because I just remembered my car is still at the hospital. I walked home, had to clear my head." She giggled.

"Whoa, slow down," Peyton said, "You and Lucas? How did that happen?

"I'll explain later, but for now, you need to pick me up!" Brooke said.

"I'm already on my way." Peyton said.

"How did I get such a great best friend? Hahaha, thanks you fake-blond-goldilocks, now hurry up, I'm on a mission." Brooke laughed as she hung up.

Lucas woke up and saw the note in his hand. He laughed, it was so Brooke to put it in his hand instead of on the table. He read the note, _Hey Broody, rise and shine! I am going to be back really soon, but I figured I'd write a note to you in case you woke up and thought you were dreaming about me, because I _know_ that you always do! Just kidding babe, I love you! Brooke aka Cheery, aka the love of your life! _ . He did love her, that's for sure

"Hey P-Sawyer!" Brooke waved as Peyton drove up.

"Hey B-Davis." Peyton smiled as Brooke bounced down the walkway and into her car.

"Alright, lets get a move on, I've got places to go, people to see, and money to spend!" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke, before we go, you so HAVE to tell me about you and Lucas!" Peyton was curious to see how it happened, she knew that they would end up together sometime.

"I'll tell you on the way, now go, but not too fast, I really would rather not die today!" Brooke laughed, she knew how Peyton drove.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"May I help the next person in line?" Brooke was at the bank, and walked up to the teller who had just called her. _Yes! It's a guy! _Brooke thought. She knew she could persuade men to do anything she wanted.

"Hello.. Clark." She said, looking at his name tag. " I need to take out $25,000 from one of my accounts and get it put one the account with my credit card." She giggled, having fun. She loved Lucas, but it was still fun to flirt. " I found some awesome lingerie, but it's a little expensive." She laughed to herself, too bad Lucas wasn't here, he would love this!

" Sure, I can do that. Can you give me the account numbers and can I see your ID?" Clark asked.

" Ok! Is that all I have to do? Phew, I was afraid it was going to take hours." Brooke laughed.

"Well, usually it does, $25,000 is a lot, and usually we would need you to fill out lots of forms, but I trust you." He winked. Brooke laughed to herself. It was hilarious how desperate this guy was, as if she would do a bank seller!

Brooke laughed, " Thank you! Here's my ID, and the account numbers are 185943723 and 990285423. Can you wire the money onto the first one?"

"Sure, no problem, give me one second." Clark said.

"Thanks," Brooke giggled and tried to look sexy.

"There we go, $25,000 was just sent to account number 185943723 from account 990285423." Clark said. " So, can I have your number?"

"Sorry man, I like vagina, if you know what I mean!" Brooke laughed, amazed how easily she could lie, and how fun it was.

"Oh." Clark said, looking embarrassed.

"Bye!" Brooke said.

Then Peyton drove Brooke back to the hospital.

"Bye friend! Thanks for the ride, I'll call you later with an update, now go make Jake happy and tell him I'm sorry for taking you away so long." Brooke laughed and winked.

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed, " Get out of here and go save your boyfriend."

"Can do! Bye!" Brooke got out of the car and headed to the accounting office of the hospital.

"Hi, I'd like to pay for the HCM surgery for Lucas Scott." Brooke said to the accountant in the office.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Broody! Wake up!" Brooke bounced into Lucas's room and kissed him! " So, I have been working all day for you! You better make it up to me!" She laughed and kissed him again

"Brooke… What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Ok, so I woke up REALLY early and went to the bank and got the money and then came here and paid for your surgery!" Brooke smiled, " Lucas, I said I was going to pay for it, and I know that you are probably upset but, I am NOT going to have you die on me. You can pay me back with sex!" Brooke laughed and sat down on Lucas's bed. She took his hand. " But Lucas, seriously, I love you and I don't want you to be hurt. I already paid for it, so there's nothing you can say!" Brooke kissed him and laughed.

Lucas knew that there was no point in arguing with her, so instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her, and she laughed.

"Thank you cheery. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, an d then kissed him again. "Ok, so sign here, and your surgery is in two days. You're allowed to come home until then, and your mom is in Italy with Andy for another three weeks. So, what I was thinking was, we could go back to your place, and I could get you all tired up for your surgery, so then they wont need to use as much drugs to get you unconscious, and then, you wont be as out of it when your done. And then, we could have sex sooner!" She laughed. " I brought you some clothes, come on, I'm driving."

"Ok babe, lets get out of this hellhole." Lucas laughed. He always found more ways to love her.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucas was nervous as Brooke drove him to the hospital. He knew that he would be fine, but it still freaked him out that the doctors were going to be cutting into his heart. He could see Brooke was nervous too.

Brooke was trying to act cool and supportive, but inside she was a nervous wreck. What if he didn't make it out alive? What if something happened? What if they cut some kind of nerve and he became paralyzed? She was freaking out.

They rode in silence to the hospital. When they got there, the nurse had a wheelchair all ready to take him into the surgery room. Lucas and Brooke got out of the car.

"Broody?" Brooke walked over to him and held his hands, " I just want to let you know that whatever happens I will ALWAYS love you, and I will always be there for you. You'll be fine though, and I'll be at your side when you wake up." She hugged him and put her head on his chest. She always felt so safe when she did that.

Lucas closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. "Brooke, I love you too, but I'll be fine, please don't worry." Brooke kissed him.

"You should go baby. I love you." Brooke said, she knew that if she stayed like this much longer, she would start to cry.

"Ok, I love you." Lucas said. He kissed her one more time before he walked over to the nurse. Brooke could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Bye babe," she whispered.

She walked upstairs to the waiting room. Lucas would be out in three hours. She had to do something until then. She took her bag and grabbed Lucas's as well. She called Karen and got her voicemail. _Hello, you have reached Karen Roe, I'm unavailable at the moment, but please leave your name and number and I'll be back to you as soon as possible. Beeep_. How boring, Brooke thought. Brooke's voicemail had Jimmy Eat World playing and then she said _Hey! You've reached Brooke's cell! You're lucky you have this number, it's like a privilege. Anyhow, I'm probably busy if ya know what I mean, but leave a message, I'll get back to you later! Hahaha! Bye!_ And then it played more Jimmy Eat World. She loved it.

"Hey Karen, it's Brooke, just calling to let you know you SON is in surgery, I'll call you back when he's out." Brooke said, trying to sound like a bitch, she couldn't believe Karen wasn't flying back, but she said there was no point because Lucas would be fine.

Brooke walked to the cafeteria. She looked at all the crap food. It made her feel sick. She bought a Diet Pepsi and a bag of chips from the vending machine. She went back to the waiting room, two and a half hours left. She sat down in the chair, and then changed her mind and lay down across three. She was tired, and decided to just rest.

"Excuse me, miss, are you Miss Davis?" Brooke woke up to find a little blond nurse leaning over her. "Uh, yea..yea, I am, is Lucas ok?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Scott is fine, he is out of surgery, but still asleep. I just thought I'd let you know that he is ok, he's in room number 423. Everything went fine and he should be up in a few hours." The nurse said.

"Ok, thank you very much." Brooke smiled. She got up and walked to the stairs. She walked up the stairs and slowly walked down the hall. Hospitals made her nervous. She got to number 423 and looked inside. Lucas was lying on the bed. He looked so small and weak. She felt the tears coming and went inside. She took his hand and sat down on his bed. She tried to be quiet so he could sleep. Brooke put her head on his chest and starting crying. She was so relieved, but at the same time, so scared. What if something did happen to him? She couldn't live without him. Suddenly, the tears started coming. She cried into Lucas's chest, still trying to be quiet.

Lucas woke up and saw Brooke laying on his chest, crying. He put his hand on her head and she looked up. He kissed her. "Hey baby." He said. He smiled. Brooke smiled back.

"Hey Broody." She said and put her head back on his chest. He scooted over on the bed and she laid down next to him. She snuggled up and was amazed how easily he was able to make her feel better.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucas had been at the hospital for a week and Brooke had been there with him every minute, but now he was finally allowed to go home. He was not allowed to get out of bed, but it was better than the hospital.

"Ah, home sweet home," Luke said as he walked, or rather, was wheeled into his house.

"Ok, Luke, I want you to stay in bed, but you know what I was thinking?" Brooke asked, and giggled.

"What?" Lucas asked, afraid of the answer.

"I am SO playing doctor with you!" Brooke giggled as she pushed Lucas into his room.

"Don't worry, I already asked your doctor if you were allowed to have sex. He said its fine, he obviously doesn't know us very well! Especially since you've been in that stupid hospital for like a week and we haven't been able to do it once! I never thought I'd be able to make it!" Brooke laughed as she helped Luke into his bed. "Babe, are you ok though? Are you up to it? Seriously, I so don't want you to die or something while were doing it!" She giggled.

"I think I'm good!" Lucas smiled. "I've had to lay in bed for a week too, remember? I think I'm healed."

"Good, because we were going to do it whether you were up to it or not." Brooke smiled and kissed him as she climbed onto the bed.

"God, I do love playing doctor!" Brooke giggled as she pulled Luke's shirt off.

Luke lay in bed as he listened to Brooke walking around the house. He had just woken up, and he could tell she had been up for a while. She was singing along to some music, and it sounded like she was in the kitchen.

"Uh-oh," Luke said to himself.

"Oh Brooody!" Brooke yelled, as she walked to his room. She came with two plates. "So, you know how much I suck in the kitchen, and I decided I didn't want to kill you today. Take that look off your face, Luke, I didn't cook, I went to Karen's, and got some bagels and such!"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Luke asked," Thanks Cheery, I was starving."

"Yea, I was too, and I figured you probably would be. Great night last night," Brooke giggled. She climbed into bed and gave Luke the plate of bagels.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Brooke, we came with food.." Brooke ran to the door, hearing Haley's voice.

"Tutorwife!" Brooke screamed as she saw Haley and Nathan at the door. "Come on in!" Nathan came in, with five bags of groceries as Haley ran to Brooke,

"How is he?" She asked. Haley wanted to see Luke, but she had really come to talk to Brooke. Nathan walked into Luke's room.

"Nathan, wait!" Brooke said, but it was too late, Nathan came running out, covering his eyes as they heard Lucas yell. "I tried to warn you." Brooke laughed as she went into Lucas's room.

"Broody, we really need to get you back on your feet, I so don't want to pick out your clothes everyday! I feel like your mother."

"You really had to mention my mother in the bedroom, didn't you," Luke laughed.

"You know, we don't really have to dress you, god knows Nathan and Haley could keep themselves busy for an hour," Brooke giggled as she walked over to Luke.

"Brooke! We just finished, you are such an animal! Go out and talk to Haley, I want to talk to Nate." Luke laughed.

"Fine!" Brooke pouted as she left, but she did want to talk to Haley.

"Brooke, wait! You never brought my clothes over!" Lucas laughed. It was so easy to get off topic with Brooke.

"Oh, right." Brooke said as she walked over to Lucas's bed. Lucas pulled his shirt over his head and then Brooke kissed him. "Alright babe, go talk your manly man talk with Nate and then when they're gone, we're good to go!" Brooke giggled as she walked out of the room.

"He's cool now." Brooke said to Nathan. "Go on in. So Tutorwife! Long time no see! What is up?" Brooke laughed as she sat down next to Haley.

"I just had to do some major counseling because of that incident! Nathan will never be the same." Haley laughed.

"Oh, whatever, so what's been happening in Tree Hill?" Brooke questioned. She hadn't been out of the house in weeks except to get food.

"The usual. Someone found out their dad wasn't their real dad. And someone else got drunk and started swimming in the river naked, and now they're in jail. Good stuff" Haley laughed.

"So, you wanna go…shopping?" Brooke asked, but more like commanded. She hadn't been shopping in at least a month and she missed the mall. "LUCAS" She yelled. "I'm taking your credit card, we're going shopping. I'm leaving mine, there's like $20 on it, send Nate out for food."

"Brooke, we just brought a ton of groceries." Haley laughed.

"Yea, but you're like the only one that can actually cook here, and you are leaving with me! Lets go!" Brooke bounced out to her car, all ready to go.

Haley laughed. "Alright, I'm coming!" She said.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nathan walked into Lucas's room, slowly, making sure Luke was dressed.

"Nate, come in, I have clothes, sorry about that." Luke laughed.

"That's ok, man, we need to talk." Nathan said to Lucas. "How the hell did you get Brooke bouncing around the house and waiting on you?"

"Oh, right, I haven't told you." Luke said as he recapped all the events from the past few weeks. He realized that they had been in and out of the hospital since they got together. He wondered how many people Brooke had told. "How basketball? Whitey making your lives hell now that I'm not there?" Lucas laughed, sure Whitey was practicing the crap out of the whole team to make sure they could still win without Luke.

"You know he is. Speaking of.. when are you coming back?" Nate missed having his brother on the team, and just playing basketball with him in general.

"I don't know man, for now, I just want to get back on my feet, but the doctor said I could do that tomorrow. Then I have a checkup and I was going to ask him then. I got this surgery so I could play ball, and I just want to do that!" Lucas sighed. He missed the rush of basketball.

"Hales!" Brooke screeched as she looked at an gorgeous lingerie set. "Lucas would LOVE these!"

"Brooke, please, Luke is like my brother! And you called me Hales! That's huge!" Haley laughed.

"Would it be bad if I kicked you and Nate out? I need these!" Brooke begged.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed. "No, I'm just kidding, I was just going to tell you to we should get going too."

"Oooh! Tutorwife, am I rubbing off on you?" Brooke laughed.

"No Brooke, you are so not rubbing off on me! Nathan and I have to go to Dan's. He's paying us to have dinner once a week, he wants to be all fatherly! Ha! Fathers don't have to PAY their sons to have a totally awkward dinner with them!"

"Oh, fun! Just kidding, ok, so give me three minutes and I'll buy these and then we can go."

Brooke bounced into the house a half hour later, her hands full of bags of things that she "had" to have, half the bags were from the lingerie store.

"Ok, Nate out, Brooke in!" Brooke laughed as she walked into Lucas's room. Haley walked in a few seconds later laughing.

"Come on babe, we should go, we're going to be late to Dan's." Haley said as she and Nate left.

"Hey babe, you feeling ok?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Yea, I'm doing fine.. is that seven Bernie and Cecil bags?" Lucas questioned, grinning.

"Heck yea it is babe! I figured you'd had a long… hard day, and you needed a little fun" Brooke giggled. "I'll be right back!" She yelled from the hall as she made her way to the bathroom with three bags.

Brooke walked out in her favorite pair. She was walking in the hall as she heard the front door opening. She screamed and tried to hide behind the couch, but the door opened too fast.

"Lucas? We're ho-" Karen yelled before she saw Brooke standing there half-naked.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucas knew what had happened from the sounds. He closed his eyes, sighed and sat up. He had to save Brooke from the wrath of his mom, and from embarrassment. He stood up, and had to sit down again from dizziness. He tried again, slowly and managed to stand. He winced through the pain of each step as he made his way out of the room. He kept going by thinking of Brooke, and his mom.

"Mrs. Roe, I can explain." Brooke stuttered, and looked around the room. She saw Lucas in his bedroom doorway.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing up! Get back in bed NOW!" Brooke yelled as she ran to help him stand.

"Thanks, but I need to help you right now, can you bring me to the couch?" Brooke sighed, but helped him. He WAS supposed to be allowed to stand in 24 hours, plus, she didn't want to face Karen alone.

"Lucas, what kind of irresponsible, sex-a-holic are you? You just got out of HEART surgery for god sakes! Why is SHE here, and why aren't you resting?" Karen yelled to Lucas. Brooke had to admit, Karen looked pretty scary, and Lucas had his head down, he didn't need this kind of stress right now. Luke looked sadder than she'd seen him in days and she wasn't sure if it was good or not, but she had to speak up.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Roe, but I need to interrupt. You have no right calling Lucas irresponsible or a sex-a-holic. You stayed in ITALY while your only son had potentially fatal surgery! He luckily had me to help him or else he would be all alone! I cannot even believe that you could even think Luke was irresponsible! You are his MOTHER! You should have been here, making his meals, waiting on him, but instead, you were on vacation while his GIRLFRIEND had to take care of him" Brooke said icily. "- not that I mind, Luke." She added. Brooke could tell Lucas didn't want to be here with his mother right now and she was upset that Karen had come in here and took all the light in Luke's eyes out in five minutes. "Can I talk to Lucas alone for a minute?" Brooke asked as she helped Lucas up from the couch, not even bothering to hear the answer.

"Babe, you know how I said my grandmother left me her house? It's ten minutes away and its really nice. She has maids and such that live there, so its not like all dusty and stuff. Do you want to go there, for tonight, and let Karen cool down, and we can come back tomorrow and talk to her?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, I think that would be best." Luke said. He was tired and really didn't want to have to explain everything to his mom right now. Brooke kissed him and went to the closet to get out his wheelchair. She quickly packed a few changes of clothes for Luke, and gathered all her stuff together. Then she wheeled Luke out of the room, ready to explain to Karen that they were leaving. But then, Andy came in.

"Do you guys have a place to go for the night, I'm trying to calm her down." Andy asked, worried, but he knew Karen would understand when she had time to think.

"Yea, actually, we were just going to leave. Thanks Andy." Brooke said and smiled. She wheeled Luke out of the house as she heard Andy trying to explain to Karen what was happening. Good luck man, she thought.

Brooke helped Luke into the car and threw his wheelchair and all their stuff in the back. They drove along in silence, but Luke couldn't help staring at Brooke. He hated to even think about it at a time like this, but Brooke never changed out of her lingerie and she was looking hot.

"Luke, you can stop staring at me. I did just say I had a whole HOUSE to myself. An empty house I might add." Brooke giggled.

As they drove up to the house, Luke gasped. "Wait, this is your place? Its freaking gigantic!"

"Yea, I know, it has like twenty-something rooms, I never knew what to do with hit. Oooh, Luke, you HAVE to see the master bed, its HUGE! I love it!" Brooke giggled. "Oh, yea, you WILL see the master bed, hahaha!"


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Shit, Luke, wake up, your appointment is in 15 minutes!" Brooke yelled as she woke up and looked at the clock. She ran over to her bag and grabbed out an outfit for her and one for Lucas and threw his clothes at him. "Put these on babe," She said as she pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans. She ran over to her dresser and quickly applied some lip gloss and mascara. "Lets go, lets go lets go!" Brooke yelled as she brought the wheelchair next to the bed. Luke pulled himself onto the chair and then grabbed his shirt. He put it on as Brooke wheeled him out of the house. They got in the car and Brooke sped off.

"I have some money, our cell phones and some gum, want a piece?" Brooke laughed as she drove along the road. "I swear, that was the fastest I have EVER gotten dressed. We so shouldn't have stayed up so late!" Brooke giggled.

"Thank god for you babe. I never got to thank you for yesterday either. You totally saved my butt. How did you know I didn't want to deal with my mom?" Luke asked.

" I don't know." Brooke laughed as she drove up to the hospital. She wheeled Luke up to the doctor.

"Hey Doctor Coppenhighmer." Brooke said and smiled.

"Hello Brooke, how are you?" Dr. Coppenhighmer asked.

"I'm fine, sorry we're late, we just woke up!" Brooke laughed.

"That's ok, we will be done here in an hour, if you want to go back home or something, or you could wait, whatever you want." Dr. Coppenhighmer said.

"Ok, Luke, here's your phone. I'm going to go get us some food, then I'll come back and then we can go back to the house, and rest a little and then we will go to talk to Karen, ok?" Brooke said.

"Cool, thanks babe, I love you." Lucas smiled at Brooke and she smiled back.

"Love you too baby, alright, I'm gone. Don't give him too much Vicodin Doctor, I don't want to explain that to Karen too!" Brooke laughed, kissed Lucas and then she left.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brooke came back to the hospital, bags of muffins and two hot chocolates in hand. She sat in the waiting room for ten minutes until Luke came out on crutches.

"Hey babe. It feels so good to be on my feet again. Sort of." Lucas laughed. "Smells good! What'd you get me?" Lucas was starving. "Ready to go rest?" He grinned, knowing full well what she had meant by that.

"Hey baby. Lucas, we are not 'resting'. You seriously need to rest. We have to go see your mom after this. Lets go. Bye Dr. Coppenhighmer, thanks!" Brooke called out as she and Lucas walked out to the car. They got home, ate and "rested." At 5:00, Lucas got up and dressed. He woke Brooke up and told her to get dressed. He was nervous about seeing his mom. He didn't want to have to choose between Brooke and her, and he was afraid Karen would want him to.

Brooke drove Lucas to Karen's house and helped him out of the car. They walked up to the door and Lucas reached for doorbell, but Brooke grabbed his hand and then hugged him.

"I love you babe." She said, and then kissed him. She wanted him to know that she was there for him no matter what happened.

Lucas laughed. He brushed Brooke's hair behind her face and kept his hand there. "Brooke, I love you too," he said, before kissing her again. Then he rang the doorbell.

Karen opened the door and threw a disgusted look at Brooke. "Come in, sit down on the couch." She said icily.

"Mom, lets just talk, like adults, ok?" Lucas asked, he was afraid what she was going to say to Brooke.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you are not an adult. You are my little boy. Don't talk to me like you know more than me. I raised you when I was 16 and I don't want you to have to do the same thing. Why the hell did I trust you alone in this house? I should have known you would have brought some slut over to have sex nonstop." Karen said, glaring at Brooke.

"Mom! Stop!" Lucas was shocked that his mom was behaving so childishly. " I am an adult. You may have raised me as a kid. Kudos to you. But that just proves that you were stupid enough to get pregnant so young. You have no right to talk to Brooke like she is some slut, because she's not. I love her Mom! I cant imagine not having her here close to me, and smiling back at me. She was here for me when you weren't Mom, so don't talk to her as if she is an immature child! Right now, she is being more of an adult than you ever have been. I cant imagine spending my life without her, and I don't ever want to! I also don't want hear you talk to her like that again. If we are only here to hear you criticize my girlfriend, then we are leaving. Why do you even want us here?"

"Luke.." Karen started. She had never seen her son's eyes look so disgusted when he looked at her. Karen realized that Luke really did love Brooke. Before, she thought that they were together for the sex, but when Luke looked down at Brooke, she saw the same look that she used to have in her eyes. Karen looked down, realizing she was completely wrong. "Brooke.. I'm sorry. I was wrong. You took care of my baby while I had fun in Italy. I thoroughly apologize. I was way out of line. Can you forgive me?" Karen asked. It sucked having to apologize, but she knew she would have to in order to ever earn her son's respect back.

Brooke looked Karen up and down. Was she serious? Lucas wasn't sure if his mom meant it or not, but he was glad she apologized. Brooke decided that even if Karen wasn't serious, she was trying, and Brooke gave her credit for that. In a lot of ways, Karen was like an older Brooke. She was stubborn and could give an icy glare, but they both had a good heart, and Brooke knew that Karen would begin to like Brooke, someday. Plus, they both loved Lucas completely.

Brooke walked over to Karen and hugged her. She smiled and then walked back over to Lucas. "Of course, I'd act the same way if I walked in on what you did." She laughed.

"Thanks Mom," Luke said, " I'm going to take Brooke out to dinner, I'll call you later, ok?" Lucas asked. He was proud of his mom, and of Brooke.

"Ok, be back before 11." Karen said. She may not totally like Brooke, but Luke did, and she would have to learn to live with that.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brooke and Lucas drove away from Karen's house.

"Well, that went surprisingly good." Brooke said. She really was surprised at Karen. She was expecting this trip to be hell, but it was obvious Karen cared about Lucas. They got to the restaurant and went inside. Brooke was quiet and fidgety the whole time, and Lucas suspected something was up. He figured she tell him in a matter of time though.

When they got to their table, Brooke opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it and ordered her dinner. Once they had eaten, Brooke decided to tell Lucas what she had been thinking about.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something. I haven't been wanting to tell you, what with your surgery and recovery, and also, I was hoping that if I didn't say anything, it wouldn't happen. But I cant deny it any longer. The day you went into surgery, my mom called and s-she." Brooke looked down. She refused to let herself cry. Lucas put his hand on top of hers on the table, and Brooke looked up and smiled. " She called and told me that she and my dad were moving to Charlotte. They told me that they had already bought a house down there because it was cheaper, and that they were moving in three weeks. They're moving tomorrow." Brooke stopped and looked down again. It was really happening. She was going to have to move. Brooke looked up and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Lucas leaned over the table and wiped it away.

"Brooke, you cant move to Charlotte. Why don't you stay in your house?" Lucas asked. He couldn't live without her in his life.

"They sold our house, and they want me to sell mine and move down with them. My whole life is here, Luke. You, and Peyton, and Haley and Nate, everyone. I cant leave this place. I-I don't know what to do." Brooke felt her eyes well up again.

"Brooke, why cant you stay in the house your grandmother left you? Then you could stay here." Lucas searched his head for ideas. "You cant leave. We'll figure it out."

"Lucas, I am moving. There is nothing I can do. Don't you think I have thought of every possibility? I cant stay in my grandmothers house. I'm not 18, they can make me do anything." Brooke said, frustrated.

"Unless, Brooke, you could get emancipated! We have enough money together for you to live, and I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind not having to deal with you." Luke said, convinced he had the perfect idea.

"Luke, I only have five grand, and you only have ten. Fifteen grand is not enough for anyone to live off of, especially me." Brooke said, positive it wouldn't work.

"Um, I have an idea." Lucas said. It was his last resort, but he had to do it.

"Lucas, where the hell are we going?" Brooke asked as Lucas gave her directions in the car.

"You'll see, I want you to drop me off here and go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I don't want you to be here." Lucas said. Brooke was worried. She knew how desperate he was to have her stay, and the way he was acting didn't help her feeling.

"Lucas, stop." Brooke said as she pulled over. "Luke, I want you to tell me exactly what you are doing right now. I'm not going to let you do something stupid. Moving to Charlotte isn't the worst thing in the world. I can still come down here a lot, and I'm not going to let you get hurt at my expense. That surgery was expensive, I'd rather not have it all go to waste, which is going to happen if you DIE, Luke."

"Fine, Brooke, I'll tell you. I just don't want you to get hurt. When I was living with Dan, I found out a secret about him. At the time, he offered to pay me off in order for me not to say anything, but I refused. I didn't want Dan's money. But desperate times call for desperate measures and I am just going to take him up on his offer. I didn't want you to see me stoop so low as to go to Dan, and I didn't want you to see me blackmail." Lucas said, ashamed.

Brooke leaned over and kissed him. "Luke, I could never ever think anything bad about you. I want you to trust me, and tell me all your devious plans." Brooke laughed. Two hours later, they were at the bank, cashing in their check for $500,000. "Thank you so much Luke. Really, I mean that. I didn't want to move." She said, and hugged him.

"Brooke, I would do anything for you." Luke said. "Shit, its 10:45, I have to get home." Luke laughed. It was weird to have to watch the clock again.

"Lucas, um, do you want to move in with me? God knows I have enough room. Don't freak out or anything, its just an offer. I don't want you to have to choose between your mom and me, so whatever you want. I just wanted to let you know that you always have a place to stay." Brooke laughed. She was trying to joke, but she really wanted Luke to move in with her.

Luke laughed and kissed her. "Baby, I would love to live with you. I was really hoping you were going to ask." Brooke sighed.

"Phew, thank god. I really didn't want to stay in that house alone, its kinda scary." Brooke giggled, "Plus, we don't ever have to worry about anyone walking in!" Brooke kissed him.

"I just have to figure out how to tell my mom." Lucas laughed.


End file.
